<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studio Secret by Gears112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749485">Studio Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112'>Gears112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cordelia Bell - Freeform, Esther Klein - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reveal, Family Secrets, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Demon has a soft spot for kids, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Joey Drew Studios, Lunch date, Nathan Arch has no subtly, Plays with some theories, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Poor Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), The other ship is Nathan Arch's Face/Esther's Fist, There's so much catty behavior between everybody it's a miracle they lived in the first place, who would've guessed?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected drabbles/small ficlet where Cordelia finds out a very big secret regarding her boyfriend and Esther finds out what's changed with the old 'family friend'.</p><p>All things considered, it's a miracle no one is dead yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/gifts">phantomthief_fee</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268865">Tales Of An Assistant</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee">phantomthief_fee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the plot bunny came for me and created this fic, which is inspired by a tumblr post talking about the potential motivation that Nathan Arch would have regarding anything to do with Joey Drew Studios, his general relationship with Joey, and @phantomthief_fee's work involving their OCs, Cordelia Bell and Esther Klein, and their AUs.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>“Oh, who is your friend Mr. Drew?”</p><p>“Ah, Mrs. Arch, this is Mr. Lawrence’s assistant, Cordelia Bell! She agreed to come in Mr. Lawrence’s place since he’s been fighting off the flu this week.” Joey said quickly, introducing the elegant woman to Cordelia, who was really regretting the fact she agreed to come, basically stuck here with Joey for a few more hours at this party. At least her boss hadn’t forced her to really make conversation with everyone, letting her stay near the drink table, but given how wealthy and elegant everyone was, especially this dark haired woman, Cordelia still felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. “Cordelia, this is Tessa Arch,”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Cordelia said, shaking the woman’s hand. Tessa smiled gently, though there was a hint of a curious glint in her eyes.</p><p>“Forgive the bold question, but do you happen to know a man by the name of Joshua Foster?” Cordelia’s face flushed pink.</p><p>“Y-Yes ma’am...he is my boyfriend.” She managed out and Joey chuckled.</p><p>“Though Mr. Lawrence and Ol’ Bertie would argue against that till the cows come home,” He said with a laugh. “Looks like he’s a pretty skilled artist, even as a tattoo artist, to grab your attention Mrs. Arch,” Cordelia gave Joey a pointed look like Tessa just looked bemused, as if she knew something he didn’t.</p><p>“And it appears your memory is not as it used to be.” She said simply before smiling at Cordelia. “I do hope you enjoy the rest of the party Miss Bell; I’ve got to make sure that Nathan doesn’t cause a fight with Mr. Piedmont.” She turned and walked over to a group of men. Once she was out of earshot Joey scoffed.</p><p>“My memory is perfectly fine; she’s just talking nonsense.” Joey grumbled before looking at Cordelia. “Remind me to pester Joshua to consider joining the studio, alright? I’m sure that will be beneficial, especially if the Archs have their eye on him.” Cordelia, thankfully, didn’t deck her boss and smiled. </p><p>“I will certainly try Mr. Drew.”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>“Ah! Mr. Foster~” Cordelia sighed as Joey seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Cordelia. “Just the boy I was looking for!” Joshua raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“That doesn’t instill confidence in me, Mr. Drew.” Joey waved away the concern. </p><p>“Nonsense my boy! I wanted to speak with you and-”</p><p>“No. I am a tattoo artist, not an animator.” Joshua said, cutting off Joey. “As much as I appreciate the offer Mr. Drew, I’m not interested.” Joey blinked slowly, caught off guard before quickly covering it up.</p><p>“What? Miss Bell, did you spoil the surprise?” Cordelia shook her head.</p><p>“You’re not that quiet.” Joshua said deadpanned. “Besides, I like dating Cordelia and I don’t want to date a coworker so there’s that.” He stuck his tongue out and offered his arm to Cordelia. “Now if you excuse us, we’ve got a lunch date.” Cordelia took his arm and the two quickly left the studio, leaving Joey a sputtering confused mess.</p><p>“How did you hear about that?” Cordelia asked as they walked to the restaurant. Joshua shrugged.</p><p>“Chris told me about it. He’s been helping Mr. Jackson and was invited to go,” He said quickly.</p><p>“Oh! I didn’t see him at all at the party…”</p><p>“Not even Nancy can tell Chris when he actually tries to clean up,” Joshua laughed and Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle. “We just need to get Roy and Chris on a fancy enough date and then you’ll see what I mean.” </p><p>“I’ll take your word on that,” Cordelia chuckled before sighing. “Joey thinks hiring you would help him in relation with the Archs,” Joshua rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Probably thinking that Henry will come back to the studio if I get involved with him too.” Joshua said, rubbing the back of his head. “My mom and Linda have all but duct taped him to the couch when he found out I was dating you,”</p><p>“O-Oh!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah...Henry’s weird,” Joshua admitted. “He still won’t talk about what exactly went down with him and Joey before he left, and I don’t really like that he’s lumping the whole studio in with Joey.” Cordelia smiled gently and patted his arm.</p><p>“Whatever happened between them must still be sore for him.” Joshua shrugged.</p><p>“I guess, but that’s still weird.”</p><p>“We’ll let Roy and Chris handle Henry and Joey, ok?” She offered as they stepped into the diner where Cordelia recognized Nathan Arch and his wife speaking with the owner. She noticed that the color was draining from Joshua’s face. “Joshy?’ Joshua looked at Cordelia and tried to smile.</p><p>“U-Uh, it’s nothing Dee,” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. </p><p>“Joshua.”</p><p>“Oh! Joshua! Miss Bell!” Joshua jumped as Tess noticed him, chuckling. “I see you two had the same idea as us,” </p><p>“Uh, yeah…” He said sheepishly as the man raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Care to catch me up Tessa?” The woman laughed gently.</p><p>“Of course, of course, Nathan, this is Cordelia Bell,” Tessa said. “Miss Bell, this is my husband, Nathan Arch,” Nathan nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>“So you’re who Lillian was talking about the other day,” Nathan said and Cordelia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Mrs. Foster spoke about me to you?” Nathan looked confused, stealing a look at his wife before turning his attention to Joshua and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Joshua.” Joshua shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. “Is there something you forgot to mention to her?”</p><p>“Didn’t forget.” Joshua mumbled and Nathan rubbed the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Joshy, what’s going on?” Cordelia asked slowly.</p><p>“It appears my <em> nephew </em> attempted to hide his family from you.” Nathan said and Cordelia snapped her head to Joshua, who was refusing to look at everyone.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Joshua is our nephew,” Tessa explained gently. “And Nathan, Joshua probably didn’t want to put Cordelia in a strange position, especially given you know who.” Nathan didn’t look completely convinced but he didn’t say anything. “Let’s see, ‘Remind me to pester Joshua about joining the studio’ was it this time?” Cordelia’s eyes widened before looking at Joshua.</p><p>“Chris wasn’t at the party, was he?” She asked and Joshua didn’t answer her, giving her the truth. She smiled gently and offered a chuckle. “It’s alright Joshy, at least Joey didn’t find out, he’d probably keel over!” Joshua smiled weakly.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Tessa smiled gently. </p><p>“Well, we better get our lunch and let you two get yours,” She said, tugging her husband away. “Have a wonderful rest of the day!” Cordelia politely waved back and ushered Joshua to a booth as the other two took their food and left. As soon as they sat and had their orders taken, Joshua ran his hand through his hair and opened his mouth before closing it again, the words escaping before he could speak them. Cordelia took his free hand.</p><p>“Joshua, I’m serious, it’s ok.” She said gently. “You obviously weren’t comfortable talking about it yet,” </p><p>“I know, but I mean, we’re dating, we’re not supposed to hide things from each other, and I know you wouldn’t be like that, but…” If the circumstances and topics were different, Cordelia would’ve said that her boyfriend looked rather adorable with his flustered embarrassment, his dark hair almost curling around his fingers, but not quite long enough. He groaned and wiped his face, squeezing her hand comfortingly. </p><p>“You don’t have to explain everything right away,” She offered, despite her curiosity. “Besides, your aunt was right, Joey would probably be weird about it if he knew,” Joey gave Cordelia a look.</p><p>“Joey doesn’t realize that I’m the same kid that saved his ass from getting trampled by a bunch of dogs,” Cordelia’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“R-Really?!” Joshua nodded as their food came.</p><p>“He’s had a few outdoor parties in the past, and for a while my mom and I would go,” He said simply. “I haven’t been to any parties in a while...but Aunt Tessa tells me about them…” He absently poked his food. “It’s just weird, ya know? Most of the people there knew me since I was in diapers and that’s...weird.” He looked like he wanted to say something else but was clearly uncomfortable talking about it. Cordelia squeezed his hand gently.</p><p>“I suppose that would be strange,” She said. “Though, I will have to ask your mom if there’s any photos of you in a suit,” Joshua’s face went red.</p><p>“D-Dee!” He stammered out, but he was laughing. “My mom would be all too happy to embarrass me!” The two shared a chuckle before finally getting into their food.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><p>“C-Can I help you ma’am?” Joshua asked, struggling to keep his composure under the stony gaze of the older woman. Even her daughter caught on that something was up as she stared at her mom in disbelief.</p><p>“Mom, what’s wrong?” The suited woman, Esther, blinked in surprise as her daughter tugged on her sleeve.</p><p>“Ah, my apologies,” She said quickly. “You look like someone familiar and I was trying to place where,” She chuckled and Joshua weakly chuckled.</p><p>“It’s alright,” He said. “I’ve just got one of those faces, ya know?” He forced a smile, but it was clear he was a tad rattled. “Now if you excuse me, I got to go pick up my friend’s kid,” He didn’t wait and hurried down the hall. The woman watched him leave and her daughter made a face.</p><p>“Seriously mom? Mr. Foster is hardly a criminal.” The woman looked at her child.</p><p>“I know Rachel, I know,” She said with a small chuckle. “There’s just something about him that seems familiar.” She smiled, though the cherubic face in her memories brought no joy of any kind. </p><p>“He’s dating Miss Bell,” Rachel pointed out. “They’re almost always together,” </p><p>“That’s probably it,” Esther mused to herself. “Maybe I saw them out and about once.” Rachel obviously resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mom in typical teen fashion. “Let’s get going to pick up Isaac, alright? His practice should be over, right?” Thankfully Rachel took the bait and led the way, leaving her mother to muse on her thoughts.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>“<em> You </em>.” </p><p>“I’m shocked. Truly.” Joshua covered his face in embarrassment as Nathan didn’t even look up from the paper. “Picking up after failures again, I presume?” Esther looked ready to murder the man.</p><p>“And why are <em> you </em> here?” She snarled and Nathan finally lowered the newspaper and gave Esther a bored glare.</p><p>“Besides visiting my nephew? This is a bit of a fun legal surprise we’re going to have to work out considering I own the rights to the shorts.” Esther opened her mouth to make a comment before the color drained from her face as she realized what he said.</p><p>“...Nephew?” She turned to Henry, who clearly was not wanting to be involved with this. Nathan, without breaking eye contact, gestured to Joshua, who was still refusing to look at anyone, instead finding the floor very interesting. Esther’s eyes went wide as she kept her reaction subdued. “Oh.” </p><p>“What?!” Joey exclaimed, all but saying ‘fuck the subtly’. “<em> He’s </em> your nephew!? How!?” </p><p>“Joey, me and Nate saved your ass from those dogs Mrs. Harpins had when we were twelve,” Joshua said, finally looking up at the older adults. “You can’t tell me you forgot about that, or the dreaming speeches you pulled on us,” Joey’s face went ghost white as Bendy looked adorably confused.</p><p>“Who’s Nate?” Esther watched Nathan’s face, seemingly uncharacteristically, soften.</p><p>“Nate was my son, Bendy,” He explained gently. “He...passed away a few years ago,”</p><p>“O-Oh…” Bendy said softly. “I-I’m sorry…” Nathan smiled gently and patted the demon’s head.</p><p>“I can’t believe this!” Joey exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “You never told me this! Even if I did forget seeing you at parties, you dated my assistant! You think that should be something to bring up!”</p><p>“You would’ve been worse than Piedmont and Lawrence combined!” Joshua snapped back, getting to his feet. “Even before the ‘let’s make <em> living cartoons </em> at the expense of my employees’ part!”</p><p>“I don’t think I would be as bad as <em> Bertie, </em> let’s be fair…” Joey started to say before making a face. “Does Cordelia know about your relation to him?” </p><p>“Yeah, he told her a while back.” Joshua gestured with his thumb to his uncle before turning to the man. “By the way, how the hell do you know Joey Drew outside of all the studio stuff? Your folks were in the steel and oil business.” Nathan snorted.</p><p>“The Drew Family were family friends with ours.” He said simply, not hiding the smirk on his face as his nephew stared at Joey in disbelief. “Of course most of their visits were before your mother was born, so she hardly remembers the Drew family outside of a few visits here and there,” He looked at Esther with the expression of ‘I could very easily reveal your secret but I won’t just yet because this is far more entertaining’ that made Esther wish that she was closer to man to give him a <em> proper </em>black eye, witnesses be damned. </p><p>“So are we related?” Bendy asked innocently and Joshua snorted.</p><p>“We’ll have to see about that,” Joey said gently. “It’s going to be a tad complicated going forward.” Nathan snorted, earning a look from Henry.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, so don’t worry about that yet Bendy,” Henry promised. “How about you and Joshua go hang out in the backyard and play catch or something?” Bendy’s eyes widened in excitement as Joshua shot Henry a look but allowed himself to be dragged out by the excited darling demon.</p><p>“I can’t believe this.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say Mrs. Klein?” Nathan argued. “You stopped interacting with my family around the time Lillian was born,”</p><p>“Joshua hardly seems like someone your family would approve of.” Esther spat, not even bothering to hide her disgust with the man. Perhaps a part of her wanted to blame him for what her brother did, after all he had no qualms dismissing her brother’s dreams in the past and that must’ve influenced her brother’s actions.</p><p>“Mrs. Klein,” Henry started to say, but he was ignored.</p><p>“While they’re not <em> thrilled </em> about the tattoo art, he’s shown he’s capable of taking care of himself and others quite well.” Nathan said, shooting a not so subtle look at Joey. “And it does help that they're counting down the days before the boy proposes. He and Miss Bell are quite the pair after all.” Henry chuckled slightly, earning a withering look from Esther before she redirected it at Nathan. “I don’t know why you’re trying to make this about him, when Mr. Drew is back from the supposed dead.”</p><p>“Knock it off, both of you.” Henry said sternly, getting their attention. “Mrs. Klein, stop bringing in Joshua into this and Mr. Arch stop antagonizing her. It’s not going to help anyone if you two are at each other’s throats. This is all strange and weird, but we’ll get through it.”</p><p>“Always the optimist,” Nathan grumbled before sighing. “But fine, whatever, so long as Esther respects my nephew, I’ll keep my opinions to myself.”</p><p>“Good.” Esther said firmly and Henry rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath. </p><p>“Lord grant me the patience to deal with this and any more surprises involving the studio.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more relating to this idea, including the appearance of the Ink Demon himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this.” Nathan grumbled as he pushed open the door and stepped into the studio. "This is a disaster waiting to happen."</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to wait outside. I can find my friend without your idea of help.” Henry snarked as he stepped into the building as well, earning an eye roll from Joshua.</p><p>“Let’s just find the old coot and get this over with.” He grumbled, shoving his way past the older men and walked deeper into the studio. “Joey! Where the hell are you?” The two men exchanged glares before following Joshua deeper, calling for Joey’s name and desperately trying to ignore the ominous feeling of dread that seemed to be oozing like the ink down the walls. </p><p>“Why would he even hide here in the first place?” Nathan argued. “He’s not stupid enough to crawl back to the scene of the crime.” Henry rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“It’s probably the place he feels most comfortable.” He said. “He did spend 30 years in here.” Nathan obviously looked like he wanted to make a comment, but didn’t say anything. He just grunted in annoyance as he stepped over another puddle.</p><p>“This is that ink machine?” Both men entered the room where Joshua and the ink machine was located, as if the large machine idly sitting was ‘normal’. “I kinda expected it to be bigger…”</p><p>“The bigger one is in Joey’s office.” Henry explained and Joshua and Nathan looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Bigger one…” Nathan echoed slowly before the machine rumbled, shaking the ground. “W-What the-?!” The adults stepped back as the machine rumbled and made some sputtering sounds as black ink slipped out of the spout and out of the ink ooze, rose a creature that seemed to only resemble Bendy by the horns, bowtie, and the smile. Henry paled as Nathan and Joshua stepped back.</p><p>“J-Joey?” Henry asked slowly, his mind racing with a million thoughts; Joey seemed to be doing so well, why would he do this!? Why would he fall back and do this to himself again?! The creature tilted its head before it seemed to move its shoulder, miming laughter. “W-What the-?!” The creature shook its finger at Henry, as if it was scolding him before looking at Nathan and Joshua for a moment. The creature turned back to Henry, studying the man. “Where’s Joey…” The creature made a scoffing sound and shook its head. “He’s not here?” The creature looked disgusted, despite no moving facial features and gestured down the hall, splattering ink on Henry. “Thanks.” Henry grumbled as he slowly wiped the ink off.</p><p>“I’ll grab the dumbass.” Joshua said, leaving the room. “Head to the front door!”</p><p>“Joshy!” Henry argued back. “It’s not-”</p><p>“<b> <em>He’ll be fine Stein.</em> </b> ” The color drained from both Henry and Nathan’s face as the demon spoke as Joshua was out of earshot. “ <b> <em>I’m not in the mood for killing right now, even if I wanted him dead.</em> </b> ” Nathan made the sign of the cross, touching his forehead and chest, as he backed up towards the door. “ <b> <em>Now I suggest that you two head to the door before I change my mind on not spilling more blood.</em> </b>” Nathan didn't need to be told twice as the man hurried to the front door, leaving Henry alone with the demon.</p><p>“Who are you?” Henry said. “If you’re not Joey…”</p><p>“<b> <em>You wouldn’t know me.</em> </b>”</p><p>“But I can still-” The demon came incredibly close to Henry.</p><p>“<b> <em>You are </em> </b> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <b> <em> some fairytale hero Stein, and it would be good for your health to stop fooling yourself.</em> </b> ” Henry tried to steady his breathing as the ink demon pulled away. “ <b> <em>Now go. This is your final warning.</em> </b>” Henry hesitated for a moment before turning and heading to the front door.</p><p>“This conversation isn’t over. I will save you too” He muttered, earning a scoff from the creature.</p><p>“<b> <em>Whatever old man.</em> </b>”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>“You’re like a tall Bendy!” Ruby said brightly. Boris whimpered; he wasn’t sure what to do with the ink demon now standing in Henry’s living room, especially since the others who were usually home, were elsewhere in town and Joshua was still asleep on the couch. The creature chuckled, which did nothing to comfort Boris as he stood protectively in front of the child.</p><p>“<b> <em>I suppose I do look like Bendy…</em> </b> ” Ruby looked around in confusion and opened her mouth. “ <b> <em>I can’t leave the studio for long periods of time so I have to borrow Bendy’s spot to show up outside the studio. He’s perfectly fine, he gonna think that he had a quick little nap,</em> </b>”</p><p>“That seems kinda silly...is Bendy ok with it?”</p><p>“<b> <em>He knows he’s helping me with this little favor here and there,</em> </b>” The creature explained and Boris found his tongue and heart in his stomach; as much as he wanted to call the creature out and expose the lie, he knew he couldn’t risk getting himself or the little girl hurt.</p><p>“Ok…” Ruby said slowly, obviously not entirely sure if she believed the creature. “Why are you visiting now?”</p><p>“<b> <em>I wanted to see my cousin…</em> </b>” Boris’s eyes went wide as the creature turned to Joshua. </p><p>“Joshy’s your cousin?” The toddler asked, obviously trying to piece together how that would work out. The ink creature chuckled. </p><p>“<b> <em>I didn’t always look like this….do you know Nathan Arch?</em> </b>” Ruby’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Of course! He runs the big film pro-duck-shun studio!” She said, puffing up her chest. “My daddy works for him making sure his machines work when he's not working with Nana or at the parlour!” The creature nodded.</p><p>“<b> <em>He is my father</em> </b> .” The creature said quietly and if Boris had any color in his face, it would be long gone as he realized who the creature was. “ <b> <em>And it has been a long time since I’ve seen them.</em> </b>” Ruby nodded slowly.</p><p>“Well, I know Mr. Henry has been helping everybody that was in the studio get back and meet everybody again,” Ruby said, leaning back and forth on her heels. “Maybe you can visit again and ask for his help?”</p><p>“Ruby,” Boris started to say, then clammed up as he saw the creature look at him curiously, as if daring the wolf to step out of line. “I dunno if that could work…”</p><p>“Why not? He did it with Mr. Wally when he was you too,” Boris made a face as the creature chuckled.</p><p>“<b> <em>I like your optimism kid,</em> </b> ” He said, booping her nose gently, ignoring Boris’s reaction. “ <b> <em>I’ll think on it, alright? It is almost time for me to go...but I’ll be back.</em> </b>” With that, the creature stepped back and seemed to melt back into Bendy’s normal form, the demon swaying slightly as his eyes fluttered.</p><p>“Nugh? What happened?” He asked. “Did I fall asleep?” Boris hurried over to Bendy and helped him steady himself.</p><p>“No, the super tall Bendy used your spot…” She frowned. “He said you knew that though…but he really didn't explain what he meant by that,” Boris and Bendy exchanged looks as Joshua stirred.</p><p>“Ngh? Shoot! Ruby, wha..” Joshua grunted as he pushed himself up. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Ruby hurried over to Joshua with a skip in her step.</p><p>“It’s ok Joshy! Boris and Bendy were with me!” She said. “Besides, you needed your nap, especially since you were yawning all the time and don’t you have a date with Miss Bell tonight?" Joshua chuckled gently and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true, but I want to make sure that you are safe till you get picked up,” He chuckled. “We can’t risk having you guys get hurt, you know?” Ruby nodded while Bendy and Boris weren’t as enthusiastic as Ruby with their smiles. Joshua noticed it but he decided to not comment on it. “How about we go check and see if there’s any birds on the bird feeders?”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah!” Ruby grabbed his hand as he stood up. “Let’s go, let’s go!” Joshua chuckled as the toddler dragged him and the toons to the backyard.</p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p>"Joshy, I have a question." Ruby asked as she sat on the man's lap once they came back inside, waiting for Cordelia and the others to come back.</p><p>"What is it Ruby?"</p><p>"The tall Bendy that showed up when you were napping said he was your cousin." Joshua made a face; Ruby mentioned it earlier, but neither toons wanted to talk about it and looked incredibly guilty, meaning that Henry was going to be the only one to get the toons to unpack that..</p><p>"Well that's silly, my cousin definitely didn't look like Bendy," He said. "Heck, he didn't even work at the studio, Joey worked for him!" Ruby gasped.</p><p>"What!? No way!" Joshua chuckled.</p><p>"He ran the film production studio that his dad runs now, so Joey had to listen to him if he wanted shorts to play all over the place, and not just locally," Ruby nodded slowly.</p><p>"Mr. Joey must've done a bad job listening then if the studio didn't do well," Joshua caught his snort as there was a loud 'hey' a few rooms down. </p><p>"Yeah, Joey and Nate butted heads a few times, but Joey knew that Nate believed in making people happy too so they compromised a lot…" Joshua sighed softly. "Nate passed away a few years ago; he always had trouble when he got sick, and yeah…" Ruby patted his hand, trying to be comforting and Joshua pulled her close. "He died after the studio was shut down though…"</p><p>"So the tall Bendy was lying?" Joshua shrugged.</p><p>"He probably was stretching the truth so you didn't wake me up," Joshua offered. "I mean you've seen how I wrestle regular Bendy to bath time, so he didn't want to try and face me,"</p><p>"Cause you'd win!" Ruby exclaimed. "We'll have to tell Boris about that, cause he looked really really scared of the tall Bendy," Joshua nodded as there was a knock at the door and Cordelia opened it. “Oh! Miss Bell!” Cordelia smiled as Ruby hopped off his lap and scurried over. Cordelia smiled and hugged the girl as she stole a look at Joshua, who smiled gently.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <em> Later </em>
</p><p>"Boris, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked gently and Boris seemed to curl in on himself further. Cordelia smiled gently and ushered the wolf to another room, away from the others. "Boris,"</p><p>"B-Bendy-he-it's not safe!" The wolf managed out in between his hyperventilating. Cordelia gently patted the wolf, trying to help calm him down. “He can use-” The wolf whimpered before he stiffened.</p><p>"B-Boris?" She started to ask, paling as the wolf seemed to ooze ink and his body seem to distort. Cordelia opened her mouth to call for Henry but a white clawed glove slammed over her mouth, startling her.</p><p>"<b> <em>Ah ah ah,</em> </b> " The mockery of Bendy cooed, leaning forward to Cordelia’s face. “ <b> <em>Can’t have a pretty girl like you scream and ruin the surprise just yet.</em> </b>” Cordelia frowned as she grabbed the creature’s hand by the wrist and yanked it off of her mouth, startling the demon momentarily.</p><p>“Where’s Boris?” She demanded. “And who the hell are you!?” The creature frowned and snatched his hand away from Cordelia.</p><p>“<b> <em>I don’t know whether you’re stupid or brave,</em> </b> ” He growled but mocked bowing. “ <b> <em>But I am entertained by your moxy. Boris’ll be fine; he’s of the ink so this is nothing.</em> </b>”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.” She growled. “Who are you?” The creature frowned.</p><p>“<b> <em>You’ve certainly changed over the past few years Bell.</em> </b> ” He growled. “ <b> <em>You’ve got yourself some lip-ARGHH!!</em> </b>” The demon collapsed, revealing Henry touching the demon’s back, gold ink seeming to emit from where the man had his hand on the demon’s back. Cordelia gulped as she pushed herself against the wall; she hadn’t seen Henry use the magic that he had gained when he first went to the studio, and given how drained both him and the others he rescued, Cordelia knew it wasn’t something to be taken lightly. The creature melted back into Boris, who gasped for air as Henry pulled him into a comforting hug.</p><p>“H-Henry?” Boris whimpered. “H-How-What?”</p><p>“Boris, it’s ok,” Cordelia said gently. “It’s ok,” She patted the wolf’s back as the wolf sniffled.</p><p>“I-I was at the studio a-and I couldn’t move!” He whimpered, trying to not hyperventilate. “D-Did he-”</p><p>“He did,” Henry said quietly. “Bendy and I talked and I think what I did will stop him from using you guys as a way to escape the studio anymore…” Boris nodded weakly and Cordelia hummed gently, rubbing the wolf’s back as Henry caught his breath.</p><p>“He didn’t hurt you...did he?” Boris whispered and Cordelia shook her head.</p><p>“No, he didn’t…” She frowned as she thought; the creature seemed to know her but that didn’t make sense, most everyone she had interacted with was already saved and she knew for a fact that she made herself as small and as non confrontational as possible. Hell, Shawn himself admitted outside of the coffee visits everyday, he’d probably believe she never worked there in the first place! She sighed softly before she spotted Ruby and Joey at the door. Ruby scurried over to the woman and nearly toppled over in a hug. “It’s alright Ruby, we’re ok,” She rubbed the girl’s back, noticing that Joey was wringing his hands at the door still, looking incredibly guilty. </p><p>“D-Did he give you his name?” Joey asked softly and Cordelia shook her head.</p><p>“No, he didn’t...he knew my last name.” Joey furrowed his brows. </p><p>“That’s...strange…” He admitted before looking at Ruby. “You said that Bendy did something similar, didn’t you Ruby? Changing into a taller version of Bendy I mean,” Ruby nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, he said he wanted to see Joshy,” Ruby explained. “He says he’s his cousin!” Joey and Henry paled as Cordelia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you sure Ruby?” Ruby nodded.</p><p>“He said that his daddy is Nathan Arch but that doesn’t seem right cause Mrs. Arch isn’t inky and neither is Mr. Arch.” The toddler explained. “But he also said he didn’t always look like that…'' She scrunched up her face. “I’m so confused…” </p><p>“I understand that feeling Ruby,” Cordelia said, patting the girl on the head. “All of this is very confusing...maybe we should take a bit of a break and focus on something that’s not related to the studio at all.”</p><p>“Can we make cookies?” Boris perked up at the mention of food.</p><p>“I can help!” Boris said excitedly and Cordelia ushered to the two out of the room, leaving Henry and Joey in an uncomfortable silence. After a few moments Joey sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Henry...could it be possible that Nate...Nathan...he could…" Joey kept trailing off, as if not saying what he feared could keep it from being true. Henry sighed softly.</p><p>"I don't know Joey, I don't know…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very short drabble I wanted to do with the Ink Demon and the resident small child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>“Tall Bendy!” Ruby exclaimed as the large ink creature loomed over the girl. “Mr. Henry said he made sure you couldn’t come back!” The creature chuckled.</p><p>“<b><em>He’s being a silly old man, kiddo,</em> </b> ” He explained. “<b><em>He only has a little bit of power from the machine. Even Mr. Drew doesn’t have as much power as I do.</em> </b>” Ruby looked confused.</p><p>“Machine?” The monstrous ink demon stared at the toddler; given the company she kept, how could she <em> not </em> know of the machine?!</p><p>“<b><em>Did they not tell you about the ink machine?</em> </b>”</p><p>“Well no…” The creature nodded slowly.</p><p>“<b><em>I see...you’re missing out on something rather important information kid...</em> </b>” Ruby shrugged. </p><p>“Daddy says if I don’t have to deal with it, then I don't have to worry about it.” The ink demon snorted.</p><p>“<b><em>Sounds like a smart fellow…</em> </b>”</p><p>“Oh yeah, my Daddy is super smart!” Ruby said proudly. “Mr. Jackson told me that Mr. Arch is thinking about promoting him cause he’s so smart!” The creature smiled gently.</p><p>“<b><em>How is he handling my company anyways?</em> </b>” Ruby’s face was priceless. </p><p>“So you <em> are </em> Joshy’s cousin? Cause Joshy says he owned the company that Mr. Arch does…” He lowered himself towards the girl’s eye level.</p><p>“<b><em>Now why would you think I was lying?</em> </b>” He mused, thinking of the various ways to get back at the toons for such a bold move.</p><p>“Well no, I didn’t think you were lying!" Ruby said quickly. "Joshy thinks that it’s kinda silly because he said that his cousin didn’t even work for Mr. Drew, and so he said you might’ve stretched the truth a little bit when you visited so I didn’t wake him up while he was napping, cause he’s super strong and he wrestles Bendy when it’s bath time so he'd be able to wrestle you.”</p><p>“<b><em>So...Joshua would wrestle me to a bathtub?</em> </b>” Ruby shrugged.</p><p>“Joshy can be a little silly sometimes.” She admitted. “And you did kinda scare Boris.”</p><p>“<b><em>The wolf is scared of a lot of things,</em> </b> ” He said simply. “<b><em>And most everybody when they see me is afraid…’cept you and Miss Bell for some strange reason.</em> </b>”</p><p>“Miss Bell’s not scared of nothing!” Ruby said, crossing her arms. “She has to in order to keep an eye on her big brother and she also worked at the annie-may-station studio.”</p><p>“<b><em>I know.</em> </b> ” Ruby looked at the creature in confusion. “<b><em>I’ve met her a few times when I had to visit Joey.</em> </b> ” The creature paused. “<b><em>Lawrence was pretty protective of her…</em> </b>”</p><p>“Oh yeah, Daddy says that Sammy was really loud about not liking Joshy dating her before he went missing! And a man named Mr. Pie-tea-mont too! They said that he wasn’t good enough for her which is super silly!” The creature paused momentarily before covering it up, tapping his chin.</p><p>“<b><em>It is, especially since Joshua was going to be all but their bosses too.</em> </b>”</p><p>“What?! No way!” The demon laughed.</p><p>“<b><em>Yes way! Joshy was going to be my partner with the company after he finished serving.</em> </b> ” The creature made a face. “<b><em>Course I died and ended up at that hunk of junk Joey called a studio.</em> </b> ” Ruby made a face, trying to wrap her head around it. “<b><em>Kid, as much as your confusion is adorable, it’s rather concerning you have no idea what’s going on.</em> </b>”</p><p>“It’s really confusing though…” Ruby mumbled. “And Daddy kinda has to trust Henry cause he’s the only one that isn’t super busy to watch me all day-”</p><p>“Ruby!?” Ruby turned as Cordelia came out of the kitchen, gasping as she saw the ink creature, before frowning. “What are <em> you </em> doing here?!” The creature didn’t look impressed.</p><p>“<b><em>Well considering I can’t just leave the studio, even I have standards with how much I tolerate Piedmont and co.</em> </b>” Cordelia frowned as Ruby turned back.</p><p>“Who’s co? Wait, is that the same Pie-tea-mont who would be mean to Joshy?” Ruby frowned, crossing her arms. “Can you tell him that it’s not nice to be so mean? Cause Joshy’s awesome!”</p><p>“Ruby!” Cordelia exclaimed as the demon smirked.</p><p>“<b><em>Why don’t you tell him yourself kiddo?</em> </b>” Ruby made a face. </p><p>“Nobody’s supposed to go into the studio,”</p><p>“That’s right Ruby.” Cordelia said quickly, placing her hand on the toddler’s shoulder, all but daring the creature to make a move. “The studio is far too dangerous to go into.”</p><p>“<b><em>You do realize who you’re talking to, don’t you?</em> </b> ” Cordelia frowned and the creature looked irritated. “<b><em>Does the name Nate ring any bells?</em> </b> ” The color drained from Cordelia’s face as her grip tightened slightly. “<em><strong>Th</strong></em><b><em>at’s right, Joey’s ‘friend’, Nathan Arch.</em> </b>” </p><p>“But Mr. Arch is named Nathan...I think…” The demon looked at the toddler tiredly.</p><p>“<b><em>My father and I share the same name.</em> </b>”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“<b><em>...You’re something else kid.</em> </b> ” He chuckled before looking at Cordelia and bowing mockingly. “<b><em>The invitation is out there for the both of you...and of course my cousin as well. I will be seeing you soon.</em> </b>” With that, the Ink Demon stepped back and melted back into Bendy, who swayed and flopped backwards, luckily onto a throw pillow, out cold. Cordelia frowned as she held onto the toddler, who looked up at the woman.</p><p>“M-Miss Bell? I’m really confused…” Cordelia’s face softened as she knelt down and hugged the child, making a mental note to have a serious conversation with Henry and Joey about all of this.</p><p>“Me too Ruby, me too…but I’ll get to the bottom of it, ok?” Ruby looked up at her and beamed.</p><p>“You’ll lay the hammer down!” Cordelia smiled as she hugged the toddler.</p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t do it any other way,” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trio of drabbles, starring Chris at work, a peek into the past, and nosy small children</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>“Chris, what the hell is going on with you? You look like shit,”</p><p>“I know Harry,” Chris mumbled, wiping his face. “I’ve had to scramble to find another babysitter for today…”</p><p>“Shit, Henry alright?” Chris nodded and his boss’s eyes widened. “Oh, is she picking up Lawrence’s foul mouth?”</p><p>“I wish,” Chris said. “Apparently Henry forgot to tell me that the toons can turn into monsters...Ruby keeps talking about this ‘tall Bendy’ and when I try to get an answer from Henry, I’m getting what feels like a run around about what’s really going on.”</p><p>“He and Drew are pretty good at that…” Harry said as he sat next to his employee. “Have you asked Stella if she knows any kids?”</p><p>“All of them are already booked for the summer,” Chris laughed. “I managed to luck out with that Klein kid, uh...that lady lawyer...Esther?” Chris snapped his fingers, trying to remember the name. “Yeah, that’s sounds right; her oldest is watching Ruby today…” Harry nodded.</p><p>“Who’s already booked?” Both turned to see Nathan coming into the break room.</p><p>“The town’s local babysitters,” Chris chuckled. “I’ve had to change babysitters for Ruby, and I was scrambling this morning…” Nathan nodded.</p><p>“I see, worse case scenario, you can always ask Tessa to watch her,”</p><p>“Oh geez, that’s no pressure; Ruby please behave or else Daddy’s going to end up in the hot seat...” Chris laughed weakly, earning laughter from his boss and Nathan. “I appreciate the gesture though Mr. Arch,”</p><p>“Please, it’s more to keep my wife out of trouble,” Nathan chuckled. “She keeps trying to convince me we should adopt a dog or something and I’m almost certain one of these days I’ll come home to a zoo.” The other two chuckled as they knew the man was only partially joking.</p><p>“Well, I’ll see how today goes and then if needed, I’ll let you know,”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come now Joshua, there’s no need to behave like that,” Tessa scolded gently as she sat with the two boys. Her nephew gave her a look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mr. Drew’s coming over and he’s going ask us about dreams or whatever again and it’s so boring!” Tessa bit back a chuckle as Joshua leaned his head on his arms, slumping at the table. “We’re twelve, we don’t have to worry about any of that stupid dreaming stuff.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, perhaps you can politely tell Mr. Drew that,” Joshua looked at her with a look of defeat and annoyance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He doesn’t listen though!” Joshua whined before looking at his cousin. “What are you smiling about Nate?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve got a plan to throw Mr. Drew off. Trust me Josh,” Her son said cryptically, folding his hands neatly as the man in question came over, along with her husband, who was looking bemused, clearly enjoying teasing the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah! Just the two I was looking for!” Joey exclaimed cheerfully, before nodding his head at Tessa. “Mrs. Arch,” She nodded simply as Joey turned back to the two. “Now, I was discussing here with Mr. Arch about the potential of dreams and he doesn’t seem to quite understand, and I was hoping that I’d be able to have you two assist me.” Despite the whining before the man arrived, Joshua had a charming, if not plastered on, smile as Nate chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well Mr. Drew, I have been thinking about what you’ve said and I’ve decided that I will be running a film studio when I get older.” The adults looked at the child in surprise as Joshua looked at his cousin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like Mr. Drew?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No Josh, I’m going to be bigger than that!” Nate explained simply. “I’m going to run all sorts of film, not just cartoons! My studio is going to be a household name!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “O-Oh my,” Tessa said. “That is quite something, Nate,” Her son beamed brightly as Joey nervously chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, that is something…” He said, adjusting his collar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And Josh is gonna be my partner.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He is?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am?” Nate looked at his surprised cousin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course Josh! You’re going to help me pick the projects that we’ll help out. We can’t just let any projects have the Arch Films mark of approval.” Nathan looked at his wife as Joey looked ready to faint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, well, that’s an impressive dream Nate-Nathan...if you’d excuse me, I’m going to grab myself some punch,” Without a response, he hurried away from the table. Once out of earshot, Joshua gently punched Nate’s arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Awesome thinking Nate!” Nate’s face flushed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks Josh…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That certainly threw Mr. Drew off his game,” Nathan chuckled. “Stay put you two, and I’ll be back with some cake slices,” The boys’ eyes went wide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nathan,” Tessa started to say and her husband winked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nate showed some of that Arch Family skill in handling obnoxious individuals, so it only makes sense to reward that,” He said. “Besides, the dinner meals won’t be ready for some time, so they won’t spoil their appetite.” Tessa gave her husband a look but rolled her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Small slices Nathan.” He chuckled and pecked her on the cheek before heading to the table. Once he was gone, she turned to the boys. “Now while your father is right about the meals, you should be careful about how you talk to people.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because not everyone is going to be like Mr. Drew and back down so easily. Words are powerful and if not used properly, you could find yourself in trouble. Do you understand?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes Mother,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes Aunt Tessa,” She smiled as Joshua looked at his cousin. “Why Arch Films?” Nate’s face went red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I was on the spot Josh! It was the first thing I could think of!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Still, that’s really on the nose.” Tessa sighed as the two bickered about names; at least the two of them weren’t complaining about Joey Drew. Speaking of which, Tessa noticed the man in the far off corner, near the drink table, watching the boys. She sighed and made a mental note to go and speak with Joey when Nathan came back; Nate probably thought it would be the best way to shut Joey up about the dreaming and didn’t actually mean anything by it. Though she had to admit, the idea of her son and nephew becoming akin to a pair of Hollywood producers was an entertaining mental image, given how reluctant they were to wear the suits for tonight’s party. </em>
</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>“Rachel, we’re not supposed to go in there though…”</p><p>“I know Ruby,” Rachel said. “But I saw my uncle go in there, and I want to get the truth from him about what’s going on.” Ruby made a face, conflicted. “We’ll only be in there for a few minutes, ok? Just to see my uncle and get some answers, and then we’ll get ice cream, ok?” Ruby’s eyes went wide at the thought of ice cream and Rachel mentally patted herself on the back for the quick thinking and led Ruby through the doors of the studio. The two made their way down the hallway, Ruby gripping tightly to Rachel’s hand. “Mom’s going to have a field day chewing Uncle Joey out for this mess…” Ruby just nodded, obviously distracted by the ominous energy the studio gave off. “You know he was a perfectionist, right?” Ruby looked up at her.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A perfectionist. That means he wanted everything perfect all the time!” Ruby looked around the studio and then back at Rachel.</p><p>“But it’s a mess in here!”</p><p>“Maybe that’s why he came back in here.” Rachel said. “To start cleaning it up,”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense…but it's scary…"</p><p>"Maybe we can chew him out too…" Rachel offered as she poked her head into one of the rooms, frowning as she didn’t see her uncle, just ink seeping from the walls. “Maybe he’s down the other hallway…” Ruby nodded and the two girls turned to see a black haired woman standing in front of them, though it was hard to see her face in full due to the dim lighting. “What the-Who are you?!”</p><p>“My, my, you two are certainly young for being employees here…” She cooed in a soft voice. “Are you two lost?” Rachel felt Ruby hold her tighter.</p><p>“We’re looking for my uncle…” Rachel said, trying to keep confident. “We saw him come in and we needed to talk to him.”</p><p>“I see...I think I saw a man come by earlier...how about you two come-”</p><p>“<b><em>Finish that sentence and I’ll make sure that the only thing you reform as is a worm, Angelface.</em> </b>” The woman staggered back in horror as in front of the girls, the ink pooled and rose.</p><p>“T-Tall Bendy!” Ruby exclaimed.</p><p>“Tall...Bendy?” Rachel asked slowly and the younger girl nodded as the woman growled.</p><p>“I didn’t take you to play favorites,” She snarled.</p><p>“<b><em>And I didn’t take you to harm kids.</em> </b> ” The woman placed a hand on her chest, appalled. “<b><em>Sides, children aren’t supposed to follow strangers, right?</em> </b>” The ink demon turned to Rachel and Ruby, the former biting back a gulp.</p><p>“Yep!” Ruby piped up, nodding and clearly much more comfortable now that the eldritch ink being was here. The smirk was obvious on the ink demon’s face as he turned back to the woman.</p><p>“<b><em>You already have what you want, don’t you? What could you want with these two kids?</em> </b>” The woman didn’t answer, instead storming off deeper into the studio. Rachel let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention to the ink demon.</p><p>“Who are you? And who was that lady?!” The ink demon turned back to her.</p><p>“<b><em>Rather nosy, aren’t you?</em> </b>” Rachel didn’t look impressed.</p><p>“He’s Tall Bendy.” Ruby explained, with the confidence and sage of a 5 year old that didn’t know any better. “He’s Joshy’s cousin.” Rachel made a face.</p><p>“Mr. Foster doesn’t have a cousin.” She argued. “He would’ve said something.”</p><p>“He told me!”</p><p>“<b><em>My cousin isn’t exactly the type to broadcast that kind of thing anyways.</em> </b>” Rachel made a face.</p><p>“So why would his cousin be….” Rachel trailed off, gesturing to the ink demon.</p><p>“<b><em>It’s a story that isn’t as exciting as you’d think.</em> </b> ” He said simply. “<b><em>Simply put, paper cuts are stupid.</em> </b>”</p><p>“What?” The demon waved her question off.</p><p>“<b><em>Don’t worry about it. You two need to leave,</em> </b>” Rachel frowned.</p><p>“Not without seeing my uncle first and getting answers!”</p><p>“<em><strong>Y</strong></em><b><em>our….uncle…</em> </b> ” The demon stared at her before pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering something under his breath, but it sounded like gurgling bubbles. “<b><em>At least that explains who Essie was…</em> </b> ” Rachel and Ruby exchanged looks of confusion as the demon scoffed. “<b><em>Wait here and I’ll get the old geezer,</em> </b>” He turned away from the girls and seemed to disappear into the ink that was on the wall.</p><p>“Whoa…” Ruby said slowly. “Do you think Bendy can do that?” Rachel gave her a look.</p><p>“Why would he do that?” Ruby shrugged but before she could answer, the demon returned, holding a very startled Joey Drew like a dog that got caught chewing on the couch. “Mr. Drew!”</p><p>“<b><em>Here.</em> </b> ” He unceremoniously dropped the studio owner. “<b><em>Now Angelface is going to be in a mood when she realizes what I’ve done, so you three should go.</em> </b>”  By the tone of voice it wasn’t a suggestion, but an order. </p><p>“What about you?” Ruby asked innocently as Rachel went to help her uncle up. The demon just chuckled.</p><p>“<b><em>I’ll be fine kiddo. It won’t be the first time she’ll throw a tantrum when I took an experiment away,</em> </b>”</p><p>“A-As much as I appreciate the help,” Joey said, getting to his feet. “I still need to figure out-” The demon turned to face Joey, the mockingly cheerful smile mere inches from the man’s face.</p><p>“<b><em>You don’t need to figure anything out Mr. Drew.</em> </b> ” He stated. “<b><em>You need to make sure these two get out of the studio before any of the other ‘residents’ decide to make themselves known. Would be a shame if these two got hurt because they found out the connection after all.</em> </b>” Joey paled and nodded weakly and the demon patronizingly patted the man’s head before stepping back, gesturing to the door.</p><p>“Will you come and visit again?” Ruby asked as Rachel took her hand and the demon shrugged playfully as Joey looked terrified and confused.</p><p>“<b><em>Well I still gotta have a talk with my cousin kiddo, so I’m sure I’ll see you around…</em> </b>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>